Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for closing preferably handbags, furniture, doors and comparable articles of daily use. For these applications, a wide variety of closure constructions are known from the prior art. These closures are actuated by hand and have a resilient closing engagement, wherein the closure halves are brought together by means of a force applied by hand. In doing so, the force of a spring must be overcome, until the engaging elements snap together. The spring positively holds the engaging elements together in an undercut.
An essential feature of closures which are actuated by hand is the so-called haptics. In the following, good haptics is understood to be the property of the closure that in terms of its application the closure can be actuated particularly easily.
Closures which have a particularly good haptics are described in the document WO 2008/006357.